


This is me

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Good Vampires, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: In the fourteenth century a young man leaves behind a religious order in order to marry a young woman he had fallen in love with.  How does this effect his ancestor Severus Snape over five hundred years later when he is about to start Hogwarts school.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



> This story has numerous ideas from different stories I am reading at the moment, including Trickster32 stories, and here they may get their wish. The story is as well based on an adapted from a old fiction book called knights of the blood and the star wars book the rule of two . As always the characters belong to JK Rowling unless they are my own, and I am not making money from the story. There will be serious Dumbles and co bashing so9 be warned.

Russia 1430

“And what will you give our order…….if we release you from your sacred vow?”

“Anything Sire! Anything!”

“Even your families first born magical son? Augustus Snape”

“Yes! Even my families first born magical son…..if I can be released from my vow and duties to the order! SIRE” A thin black hooked nose man knelt in front of a man, they were both dressed as knights and behind the standing man, stood twenty people including one or two women. A young looking woman came forward and whispered into their leaders ear. The leader nodded and turned back towards the kneeling man and continued “Very well! My brother in arms and blood; you will be released from our sacred trust and vows…..” with that another member dressed in the habit of a friar strode up to the altar and picked up a chalice and whispered words over the potion that was poured into it by the woman who had whispered into their leaders ear, the friar carried the chalice to the standing man.

The man took the wooden chalice and gave it to the kneeling man to drink, when he had finished drinking the foul potion, the leader spoke “Augustus Snape my own blood brother and our brother in arms and blood to our sacred order…..you are no longer my flesh, my brother….no longer are you immortal with the curse and blessing of the blood….you are now mortal….go in peace and do not return to us….for if you do! I myself will kill you and this I promise on my sacred vow and immortal blood” As one the man and company of knights and witches turned their back on their Augustus Snape.

Augustus Snape did no more but collected the woman he had fallen in love with over a period of time, they both said their farewells to her family and village and left for pastures new in a country called France, Augustus Snape’s wife had to discard her Jewish religion and took her husband’s religion of Catholicism, the Snape’s fared well enough in France, but their children emigrated to England, leaving behind they thought their Russian and Jewish roots. 

In order to ensure that the price that Augustus agreed to his order and brother, no Snape married or associated with magical people. That was until five hundred and fifty years later when a wizard was born to Tobias Snape, when his only son performed magic for the first time at the age of two, summoning a toy to him. Tobias screams could be heard down the Northern Street of Cokeworth as he realised that his beloved son Severus was destined to become a member of his ancestors religious order.

It was his wife Eileen nee Prince who managed to calm Tobias down that day, she was the one who realised that a religious order founded more than five hundred and fifty years ago could hardly be still in existence, especially as the order had been Russian. No she argued to Tobias the religious order was long gone, so for nine years the small family lived in ignorant bliss. Severus made friends with a mundane born witch from the better part of Cokeworth, and both were looking forward to attending the prestigious school Hogwarts. 

It was the day after Severus and his best friend Lilly Evans received their letters of invitation to Hogwarts, that there was a knock on the Snape’s door. Eileen opened the door to a young couple, who insisted that they were to collect from the Snape’s an unpaid debt to them and their society that they represented. Eileen invited them in to wait for her husband Tobias, so he could deal with the obvious mistake. Eileen knew for a fact that while they were poor, they had no unpaid debts, and she had been putting money aside for Severus schooling from her potion making business.


	2. Disappontments and new plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Severus and James discussion about their future schooling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please go with this story line at the moment, eventually everything will become hopefully clearer. |Enjoy

Eleven year old Severus Snape was waiting by his and best friend Lilly Evans favourite tree, in the park between their two houses. His friend Lilly was a muggle born which, meaning that she had two non magical parents, to Severus Lilly was perfection personified. The pedestal that he had placed her upon was so high that if Lilly ever fell from it she would break her neck. 

Until yesterday Severus life had been planned out till he was at least seventeen, he was to attend Hogwarts school of magic with his best friend. They would learn how to control their magic and study with similar children, Severus had been looking forward to fitting in, and seeing the great Albus Dumbledore defeater of Grimwald and chief warlock of Britain and Europe as well being the current headmaster of Hogwarts. Now the dreams he had were over, he would never be attending Hogwarts as a student, he was to attend a very prestige and discreet magical school in Russia, apparently his father had put his name forward to attend the school as well as Hogwarts. Severus to his and his parents amazement had been accepted to the school on a full scholarship. The school itself was a weekly boarding school, so a local family had agreed to look after him during the term time, he was to spend his holidays with his parents either in Russia or elsewhere. 

Severus had pleaded to be allowed to go to Hogwarts school and not the Russian school, but his parents had decided amongst themselves that Severus could not afford to miss this opportunity. When Lilly was boarding the Hogwarts express for the first time, Severus and his parents would be travelling to Russia to obtain his school supplies that were needed. In fact today would be one of the last days that he would see Lilly, as from tomorrow he would be round old Mrs Hemlock learning Russian before he and his parents finally left for Russia for the first time.

Severus had never felt so unhappy in his life, he now knew that he must suffer from the murphy curse. The curse that when cast on the person ensured that their life was full of disappointment and strife, the curse rumoured to first have been cast by a wife on her Irish husbands mistress. The mistress who had been a wealthy and beautiful widow, had by the end of her life become an impoverished hag and had been buried it was rumoured in a paupers grave. 

He had looked last night at the letter listing his classes that all students took, the school taught mundane as well as magical subjects, and from the first year the school taught ancient and modern runes, wizarding culture and history and other subjects that Hogwarts either never offered or only allowed students to take after their third year. Severus looked up and saw his best friend running to meet him, Lilly was smiling as she usually was, how was he going to tell her that the plans they had made together about Hogwarts would never happen. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple were waiting in the departure lounge of Heathrow airport, waiting for their flight to take them on their first part of their journey to their home of Russia, the man looked at his companion and asked “Do you think the boy will be strong enough to join the order and help end the existence of the Dark Lord?....Cleopatra” 

The woman looked at the man and answered “As I for told on that day your brother left our order all those years ago……his first magical descendant will be stronger and purer then the rest of our order. Our aim was and is now to ensure that Severus does not become corrupted by the Dark Lord Dumbledore……”

The man answered “Indeed it is the orders most important mission at present to ensure that our future leader remains pure and uncorrupted by the dark lord…….he would after all enjoy corrupting one of our old order members descendants…..to him it would be the same as leaving a thief in a bank’s strong room and not expecting the thief to steal what he could”

Cleopatra looked at her companion and commented “Remember the rule of two that the Dark Lord has always lived by!”

“Yes! One to rule and his apprentice to covert the power and knowledge of their master…….except that the master always at the end of his current body’s natural life span….takes over his apprentice body, leaving his old body to rot and die…..it is not natural and worse if it’s possible then making a horcrux to house part of a persons soul…..to oust another’s soul from their body and then gain all their knowledge and strengths!”

“The last known person to house the Dark Lords soul before Dumbledore was Grimwald, now the man that is left is a soulless husk….that is sitting in his cell awaiting his death”

The couple then sat in compatible silence, each thinking about the task ahead that they and the members of their order had vowed to finish. The task was the utter destruction of the known Dark Lord and his supporters if needed.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore smiled to himself, everything was proceeding as he planned all those years ago. Soon he would engage and start a wizarding war with his one time apprentice Tom Riddle. The boy had been ready and willing to become his apprentice, to be instructed in the arts of dark and illegal magic, and then when the time was right, Albus would have defeated Riddle and taken his body as his own, discarding this cumbersome body for ever.

But the angry and fearful boy had grown into a spiteful young man, a man who instead of taking and learning from him the greatest human that had lived, had decided to strike out upon his own. Tom had made horcruxes to achieve his immortality, and amassed a order of followers to forcible take control of the wizarding world and to destroy him. Because Tom’s soul was now ripped not once but many times, his body could not host his soul when the time came for him to depart from this old and worn out body. 

But no matter he would soon have the Snape boy in his grasp, it would take years of work behind the scenes to ensure that the boy eventually corrupted his soul and became his willing slave for him. How appropriate that the boy he was to destroy, was the descendent of a member of the vampire order that had vowed to destroy him once and for all. He had of course others that he was going to use over time, he of course would begin their training in earnest the moment they started at Hogwarts. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was times when James Potter, the only son of Charlus and Henrietta Potter hated his life and the expectations that his parents had for him. Take the meeting today in his father’s study, suddenly attending one of the best magical schools in England or most of Europe was not good enough now. 

James had been informed that his parents (his father really) was disappointed that he was only good enough to attend Hogwarts school and not the small and very prestige’s Russian magical school. Being made to stand in his father’s study whilst his father read him the riot act over the fact that the Russian school had accepted for the first time in decades a British student.

James had begun to count the books behind his father desk, to stave off the utter boredom of his fathers rantings, why his father demanded wasn’t James the student that the Russian school wanted. Of course his fathers rantings had really taken off when his father listed in great detail his personal and academic faults to him, he hated the Potter house elves and tenants on the Potter estate, they were always ready he found to put the boot in between him and his father. So what if the boy who had the coveted place at the Russian school was not him, but some half breed poverty stricken brat. The brat and the Russian school were welcome to each other. He would soon be at Hogwarts school and sorted into the best possible house of Gryffindor with his mate heir Sirius Black. For the next seven years the world belonged to him and him alone.


End file.
